The Chronicles of Ursh
by John Mira
Summary: The Chronicles of Ursh was a massive tome written in the time of the techno-barbarians who dominated Terra at the end of the Age of Strife. The Chronicles of Ursh is also the historical annals of the pre-Imperium nation-state of Ursh, which thrived during the Age of Strife on Terra. It is here I will attempt to breathe life into this book of life before the Emperor rose to power.
1. NotesLegal

Warhammer 40k and all associated names, places, characters, and logos are all registered property of Games Workshop and the Black Library. The work here on Fanfiction is all my own, and it is not intended to be sold or make a profit. This story is simply meant to provide some background into a book that was mentioned in the Horus Heresy, and for fun on my own part (and hopefully yours when you read it!). As a note, the last section of the introduction is meant to be similar to something you've seen before. You'll get the point when you start reading ;)

Regards,

John Mira


	2. Introduction

You there!

Yes you, come closer.

Let me tell you a story. A story of Gods. A tale of Heros. A poem of Death.

It is a time of legends, a time of barbarians, and a time of great hate. You think you've seen blood? You think you know death? Let me tell you of their origins. This was an age of Deamons and Magick, when the forces of nature brought civilization to its lowest point in history. So often are we told how to feel, and what to believe. This is not what I offer. For here I chronicle events that tore reality asunder, and simultaneously created the most powerful being the world has ever known. How can we judge anything that has happened since? We cannot. We can only hope that the reality of our fragile existence in the universe in not shattered by the implications of what happened long ago.

Listen closely, for now I will tell you about Ursh, and the wars it waged.

To be a man in such times is to be one amoungst untold billions. It is to live in the cruelest and most bloody regime imaginable. These are the tales of those times. Forget the power of technology and science, for so much has been forgotten, never to be re-learned. Forget the promise of progress and understanding. For in the grim dark future, there is only war. There is no peace amoungst the stars, only an eternity of carnage and slaughter, and the laughter of thirsting gods.


	3. CH1 - War in Earnest: I

I

A new moon rose over the plains of Ursh. The glow illuminated the landscape below, and Adriel could pick out shapes silhouetted by the moons bright light. Smoke rose in the distance, and hard lines from broken vehicles stuck out in his view. Harder to pick out were the heaps of bodies. Oh, Adriel could see them, but they did not stick out as much as other features. One could almost mistake them for little hills, decorating the land in a macabre way. All lay silent, expect Adriel, the sole survivor of Bel'Hast.

Men had died in droves here. Literally slaughtered in their thousands. Why? He contemplated this for a moment. Ursh was no better, and the Nordafrik Conclave could claim no victory from the mountain of death laid out before him. Who was the victor from this great slaughter?

Surely the rats would benefit. They would gnaw on the bones of the fallen for weeks. The Carrion birds too, for what little flesh remains of the techno barbarian armies still held nutrients to sustain life for a little longer if consumed soon.

Is this what we've come to? Adriel wondered this and other things as he made his observations. The answer was laid out in front of him, in a bast land made barren by war and chaos. War was all he knew, and all he had known. War was all that he would ever amount to. To be a warrior was the only option anymore. No other option existed - expect death.

Laying in the fields of Bel-Hast, Adriel watched his world dwindle away into nothingness. It is here that our tale begins, begging to unleash the horror and carnage waiting within. For many, the choice between life and death is not made willingly. But Adriel is not like the others. For he has made a choice.

A single shot rang out across the battlefield, and the last survivor of Bel-Hast lay still.


End file.
